


The haunted house experience

by Thethirdexpedition



Series: Klancetober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But only a little, Creepy, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, Kissing, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Swearing, klance, they are dating now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethirdexpedition/pseuds/Thethirdexpedition
Summary: Keith and Lance think they are going to a real haunted house that Pidge suggested, but it turns out she was just playing them. They still go inside, neither of them expecting the house to be actually haunted… until Keith can't find Lance, and weird things start happening.





	The haunted house experience

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: haunted house of my Klancetober 2018.
> 
> I'm following Ikimaru prompt list.
> 
> Sorry this was a day late, but yesterday didn't feel my writing flowing. 
> 
>  
> 
> My beta: Secretlyadragon on Tumblr.

'You gotta turn right on the next street' Keith said looking at the map on his phone. 

'Okie-dokie' Lance said turning his blinker on and turning where Keith said. 

'And... Pidge said we should park around here'

'I can't believe they couldn't come, again!' 

'Well, is not that, she did have a real thing this time... that's why we are saving the other haunted house for next weekend, so we can all go' Keith locked his phone and unfasted his seatbelt as Lance parked the car. 'And that's why she suggested we come here tonight'

'Oh... is it an abandoned house?' 

'Yeah... I hope we can get in easily'

They got out of the car and started walking.

'I still don't know why I keep accompanying you to these things...' Lance sighed.

'I know why' Keith said with a cocky smile on his face 'Do you want me to tell you why?'

Lance felt his face hot 'Nope, I don't wanna know' He said without looking at Keith.

'Come on, is gonna be fun' Keith smirked, and held his hand.

Lance rolled his eyes but kept walking.

When they arrived at the address Pidge gave them, Keith's smile fell to the ground. 

They were standing in front of a fairly small two-story old Victorian house, that had a small sign that read: "Haunted House experience". 

' _No_ ' Keith said flatly.

'Yes!' Lance jumped excitedly 'I love you Pidge'

'That little gremlin' Keith groaned. 'She totally played us' 

'Come on!' Lance pulled Keith this time.

'Lance, no'

'Why not? You said so yourself... _is gonna be fun_ ' he sassed.

'We both know this is going to be super lame' 

'I don't care, we are going in' Lance said walking to the entrance where there was an old lady sitting in front of a small table.

'Hello' She greeted them cheerfully.

'Hi! We want to get the haunted house experience!' Lance grinned.

'Oh, you are just in time for the last visit of the day!' 

'Oh, lucky us' Keith commented lifelessly, not even trying to hide his discontent. Lance nudged his side, but the old lady didn't seem to notice the interaction.

'The last couple is going to be out in 5 minutes' She continued, looking at her wristwatch 'In the meanwhile, you can pay for your entrance' 

'Alright' Lance looked in his pockets but he didn't find his wallet 'Uhhhh...' He looked at Keith

'No' Keith glared, as he saw the opportunity to leave.

'Pleeeeaasseeeee?' And Lance was giving him puppy eyes.

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking his wallet out and paying the old lady.

'So, how does this works?' he asked as the lady gave him his change.

'You have one hour to explore the entire house'

'Nice' Lance exclaimed as he tried to peek through the window, but the glass wasn't see-through, like it was covered with newspaper or something. Weird.

'And you'll be locked inside, to add more fun' She winked at them. 

'Okay...' Keith hesitated.

'Is this house really haunted?' Lance asked, curiously.

'There are stories, but nobody's ever seen anything' The lady smiled.

'What stories?' Keith asked, now more interested. 

'The family who owned the house stated seeing the ghost of a little girl, who sometimes played with the toys of their children' 

'But you've never seen anything?' Lance said holding Keith's hand again.

'Oh no, I've never seen anything' 

Keith deflated again. The old lady stood up from her seat and went to open the entrance door, letting out the couple that was inside.

'Did you have fun?' The old lady asked.

The boy and the girl came out holding hands very cozily, and Keith couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow and look at Lance, who was trying to hold his laughter at the sight. 

It was their turn on the haunted house experience and they went inside without further due. The old lady locking the door behind them.

 

The century-old house definitely seemed bigger on the inside, which was odd, because from the outside it looked rather small. It had many rooms that varied in shape and size but were all decorated in an antique way. Old furniture, paintings, mirrors, chandeliers hanging on each room, and an excessive number of dolls distributed all over the place, with a small room exclusively dedicated to them.

The house did, in fact, look creepy, but nothing else.

'Well, maybe we can find a card deck to pass the time' Keith muttered.

'Can you stop being such a bummer? I'm actually trying to enjoy this' Lance frowned at Keith.

Keith shook his head. 'You are right, I'm sorry, Lance' He apologized. 

Lance came closer and gave him a soft, quick kiss.

'Come on' He said pulling him to another room 'If you behave, I'll let you smooch me in front of the dolls' 

'Oh wow, _so_ appealing' he said with sarcasm but stopped complaining altogether.

 

They spent the first half an hour exploring the house, and it was interesting, not really scary, but interesting. They checked the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and the two bedrooms upstairs. Nothing weird happened at all, and Lance was more than happy with that, Keith on the other hand...

'Okay, I admit it had been entertaining to check this weird old house' He said coming downstairs 'But I think I'm all done and we still have 30 more minutes to go' he grumbled, and threw himself on the living room couch, laying on his back. 'Can we just take a nap until is time to go?' 

Lance snorted very loudly 'I would never take a nap in this place' he said and laid on top of Keith, resting his head on Keith's shoulder and entangling their legs.

'What would you do then?' Keith asked.

Lance lifted his head and without losing a beat started kissing Keith, both of them accommodating themselves to be more comfortable. 

' _Really?_ ' Keith chuckled. He could not believe _that_ was Lance’s idea.

But Lance kept going, and while Keith was really enjoying their sweet, tender kisses, he opened his eyes wide and stopped.

'What?' Lance complained.

'What if... What if this house is actually a weird ass motel?' Keith frowned.

'That's gross, Keith' Lance said kissing him again. 'but where do you think the other couple fucked?' 

Keith closed his eyes frowning because he hadn't thought about that before and... 'They most probably did in this couch'.

' _UGH_ , I hate you for saying that' Lance grimaced.

'It's the truth' 

'No, maybe they used the beds upstairs' 

'Weird ass motel' Keith whispered, and Lance chuckled.

Neither of them moved tough, and they continued their kissing session.

That until they heard a very loud creaking noise.

'What was that?' Lance lifted himself.

'Old house noises' 

'I'm not so sure' Lance said looking around. 'I'm gonna go see' He then disappeared into the kitchen, where he thought the noise was coming from.

'Wow, so daring' Keith sassed and stayed laying down. 

A dull loud thud making him sit up fast, and then something like a bowling ball rolling on the floor.

'Hey, Lance?' he called. 

There was no answer, so he got up and went to the kitchen, but Lance wasn't there.

'Ha, Ha' He said laughed flatly 'Come on, time's almost up'

Keith looked in the rest of the rooms, but there was still no sign of Lance. The last room on the first floor was the doll's room, and Keith wasn't scared to go inside it, but he had the strange feeling of being watched and the dolls inside the room only accentuated that feeling. 

The doll room had pink wallpaper all over and a couple of Victorian style armrests near a small tea table. The rest of the room was occupied by shelves full of dolls. Porcelain dolls, rag dolls, even a few plastic dolls. It was chilling.

Keith heard the sound of someone going upstairs fast, and then someone walking on the second floor.

'Lance' Keith called again 'Stop fooling around!' 

Keith groaned and started walking upstairs. This was getting annoyed.

As he got to the second floor he saw a ladder in the middle of the hallway that led to the attic, and Keith hadn't seen that before. Without even thinking much about it he climbed the ladder and got to the attic. 

The light was on, but again Lance was nowhere to be found. It wasn't a creepy attic though, it was mostly empty with the exception of a few small boxes laying around.

'Lance!' He shot, getting his cell phone out of his pocket 'Where the fuck are you' he said more quietly.

The lights went out and Keith was left alone in complete darkness. 

'Dude, If I happen to trip my way downstairs I'm breaking up with you!' He warned loud enough to at least be heard on the second floor. He didn't really mean it though, he was just tired.

All of a sudden, he felt cold and there was a noise behind him. Keith froze. 

It sounded like a pair of feet slowly shuffling across the floor, and it was getting closer to him. 

Keith swallowed hard and turned on the flashlight on his phone. He counted to three and turned around, pointing the light up front.

Nothing. 

'Shit' He whispered, as he could still hear the shuffling noise behind him again. He turned around again. The room was still as empty as when he came in, except... except now there was a doll sitting on the attic floor staring directly at Keith. 

' _Oh fuck_ ' Keith hissed. Something was definitely not right.

A scream of agony came from downstairs and a loud thud followed. _Lance_ , he panicked.

Keith left the attic fast and ran downstairs. He found Lance on the floor, sitting on his butt staring inside of the doll’s room with a frown on his face.

'What happened? Are you okay?' Keith said frantic, helping Lance getting up. 

'Yeah, I guess...' 

'Why did you scream?' He worried.

'I think I saw something, but... I didn't scream' He hesitated, looking at Keith.

'I've been calling you, didn't you hear me?' 

'What? No. _I’ve been_ calling you all this time! I couldn't find you' He exclaimed in a high pitch. The lights came back on.

'Ooookay, we are leaving this house, now' Keith decided, grabbing Lance by the arm and leading the way to the entrance.

'Wh-Why?' Lance asked.

Keith turned around, to see a very confused but composed Lance.

'I’m just- why are you so calm?' Keith asked, worried.

'I don't know' Lance shrugged 

Keith raised an eyebrow at him but didn't argue back.

'Come on' Keith tried to open the door but the door didn't even move. 

'What the-' The light turned off again. Keith tried to look outside but just couldn't see anything. He started banging the door for the old lady to hear them.

The entrance got very cold. Keith held Lance's hand tighter, and as the feeling of something coming closer to them for behind got stronger the front door opened. The old lady appearing on the other side.

'Time's up, boys. Did you have fun?'

'Ma'am, your house is _definitely_ haunted' Lance said frowning at her.

'Nonsense darling' She brushed off 'I live here' Both Lance and Keith opening his eyes wide.

Keith opened his mouth but decided to not say anything. He nodded the lady thank you and pulled Lance outside.

'We aren't coming near that house again' he said when they were far enough.

'Keith?' 

Keith kept walking towards the car but Lance stopped him.

'Keith!'

'What?' he turned back.

Lance stared at him, worried. 

'I’m sorry' He shook his head 'I just... for a moment I thought something happened to you' He smiled sadly.

Lance gave him a reassuring kiss. 'I’m alright' He said looking at him in the eyes. 'But yeah, let's not go to that place ever again' he agreed, making their way to the car again.

'Pidge is going to be so jealous though' 

'Oh yeah, definitely' Lance chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> this was loosely based on Andrew Evans ghost story posted on Reader's Digest. 
> 
> Leave a comment! I would love to know what you think! :D
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, same username as here: thethirdexpedition  
>  
> 
> PS: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistake.


End file.
